The invention relates generally to buoys, and more particularly to a flexible buoy assembly that can flex as it is passed over rollers or other solid objects.
Buoys are used for a variety of flotation applications. For example, buoys can be incorporated into towed cable assemblies that must be passed over rollers or other solid objects when they are deployed or retrieved. Accordingly, buoys in these applications are generally made of a flexible material with a cable being attached thereto on at least one end of the buoy.
Existing flexible buoys provide for attachment of a cable using one of the following three methods. In accordance with the first method, the cable is attached to an eye that is molded to or integrated with the buoy material so that cable tension essentially must be restrained by the flexible buoy material. This method is thus limited by the tear resistance of the flexible buoy material.
In accordance with the second method, the cable is attached to a rigid restraint that is passed through and coupled to the buoy body. While the rigid restraint is capable of withstanding substantial cable tension loads, the overall assembly is not flexible.
In accordance with the third method, a rigid tube is inserted through the buoy body and is held in place by friction with the surrounding buoy body. A flexible restraint is passed through or attached to the rigid tube. However, while the flexible restraint provides flexibility, the buoy body assembly (i.e., the buoy body with the rigid tube therein) is inflexible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible buoy assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible buoy assembly that is designed to experience minimal damage when passed over rollers or other solid objects.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a flexible buoy assembly includes a flexible buoy having a passage formed therethrough with first and second ends of the passage being defined. A flexible line passes through the passage and exits each of the first and second ends. First and second bumpers are fixedly coupled to the flexible line about the circumference thereof. The first bumper is spaced apart from the first end of the passage and the second bumper is spaced apart from the second end of the passage.
When the buoy assembly is pulled past a solid or rigid object, an angle is formed between the line exiting either end of the passage and that portion of the line passing through the passage. Once certain angles have been attained on either end of the buoy, the bumpers bear against the outer surface the buoy. Interacting bearing and tangential contact between the bumpers and the buoy provide resistance to tangential and axial tear out of the line from the buoy.